


Give it to me baby, Give me some more

by TheBeastsWrite (orphan_account)



Series: Fantastic Beasts Smut Event Fics [6]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Biting, Blood Play, Bottom Newt, Fingering, Hair Pulling, Happy Ending, In Rut, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Marking, Multiple Orgasms, Outdoor Sex, Pain Kink, Possessiveness, Rough Sex, Vampire AU, Vampire Percival, Wall Sex, dubcon, self hatred, slight suicide mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 16:38:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13721751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheBeastsWrite
Summary: Blurb: Percival hadn’t been turned long, but he was coping. Avoiding MACUSA he’d fled to Ireland, building a little life for himself with the money and things he’d taken from home. But something was different that night, something dark and carnal inside, driven to a fever by the moon rising.Driven by Newt.





	Give it to me baby, Give me some more

**Author's Note:**

> This is for day 5 of the [Fantastic Beasts Smut Event](https://fantasticsmutbeastsweek.tumblr.com) The theme was Song Insperation!
> 
> This was inspired by [Flesh By Simon Curtis](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H1uNP89Fg7E)
> 
> If you like this come and get more Gramander on by tumblr! [thebeastswrite](https://thebeastswrite.tumblr.com)

When Grindelwald had him turned, Percival had wanted nothing more than to die. The cruel irony was how hard it was to do that now, damn near fucking impossible. So he’d ran, breaking from chains and flitting home just enough to grab what he could and escape. He was no help to anyone now, with the blood lust and betrayal burning in him he was no more than a danger to the people he tried to protect.

He’d gone home. To his mother's home in Ireland, private land nobody knew of, safe, out of the way. Only a small village where he was already known anyway. Percival had set up there, working at the tailors, just helping as best he could as he slipped out each night to feed on some pretty thing at the bar.

But something was off when he woke today, something building in him, greedy, consuming and it roared into a fire when Percival caught wind of something - no,  _someone_. Someone warm and familiar that made him so damn  _hungry_.

Percival abandoned his track through the bar for tonight, following his nose out the door, fangs slipping down, growing, thickening the closer he got to it. Mercy, it’s heavenly, something sweet and tempting, he wanted it, he wanted it more than anything.

He recognized the curls when it came into view, finally putting a face to the scent and really, he’s not surprised at all Newt would be the one to ruin his hard earned peace. The two had been friends before everything, met through the eldest Scamander and written to each other every week since. Percival last heard Newt was the one to see through Grindelwald’s disguise. Itwarmed something in his dead heart knowing that someone noticed.

But now, friendship wasn’t what on his mind.

His body was aching, all he wanted was to sink his fangs into his pretty old friend and hear him moan for him as he drank. Percival had always fought his attraction to Newt, but why bother now? Maybe the Magizoologist would be the one to finally help end this life.

He slipped up, silent behind Newt, but there’s a little squeak. He damn near laugh at, it’s so fucking adorable and so  _human_ and Newt rounded fast, green eyes going to wide, a smile blooming on a full mouth. “ _Finally_ \- Percival, I’ve looking all over for you! I-” Percival stepped forward and Newt took a fumbling one back, looking so adorably confused. “Percy? What’s going on, why did you run?”

Percival couldn’t answer that. How do you tell your best friend that you’re a monster now? So instead, he pressed Newt to the wall, dragging his hand down Newt’s arm, hearing a hitch of breath as he curled his fingers around Newt’s and he knew it must be a shock for the redhead when Percival smiled, slow and dangerous, fangs glinting as he took the case and placed it on the floor beside them.

“He turned you? Oh Percy I- Please, I can help make things easier for you, just talk to me.” Newt asked  it like such a darling, lower lip trembling and Percival could never resist doing as he asked. But that didn’t mean he had to do it all the way Newt expected.

He tilted Newt’s chin up, leaning in slowly, scenting over a freckled curve, moaning low in his throat as the full force of that sweet, warm smell hit him.

“You smell so good Newt.” Percival all but purred the words and he loved how an already skittish heart beat hammered way, long fingers curling in his shirt, gripping knuckle white, but he did note that Newt didn’t pull away, didn’t smell scared and it made something in him ache to know Newt trusted him.

“I think you’re in r-rut.” He raised an eyebrow, but filed the word away for later, pressing Newt into the wall, chest to chest, feeling the heat of him through his clothes and Merlin he just felt so damn good, Percival needed more of him.

“I’ve always wanted to fuck you but Mercy now? Now I want to pin you to this wall and wreck you.” Percival growled the words, dragging a hot mouth over Newt’s jaw to do so by his ear, rolling his hips forward to drag his clothes cock against the younger man’s, reveling in how Newt whimpered for him, head falling back with a light thud against brick.

“Morgana I-  _Percival_ -” He didn’t want to hear a protest, if Newt told him to  stop he would, otherwise he’s going to finally do what he’’d dreamt of for years and damn the consequences the way he himself was damned, he wanted one good thing, and Newt was always so incredibly good.

He gripped at strong thigh, lifting Newt effortlessly. “Stop looking for me.” Percival snarled the words, hands gripping at Newt’s ass, claws biting skin through fabric and the younger man jolted, squirming in his hold, grabbing for unstyled black hair and pulling Percival’s head from his throat.

“ _Never_.” He growled low at the sheer damn stupidity of the word, but something in him wanted to hear it again. Percival surged up, catching a full mouth and Merlin help him Newt tasted sweeter than he smelled and he’s not gentle as he forced a plush mouth open, tasting him, greedy in the way he kissed him, like a man starved.

Newt was the one to pull back, turning his head, cheeks flushed, plump mouth open, gasping for air and Percival adored it, knowing that Newt was taking all he had to offer and by the feeling of a hard cock against him he’s wanting just as badly.

“I’m going to  _fuck_ you Newt. And you’re going to let me, aren’t you? You’re going to be a good little boy and spread your thighs open and let me use your pretty hole any way I like.” When he pulled back his eyes have bled black and Newt swallowed hard -  but there’s still no fear, only  heady arousal.

Green eyes glinted under lashes and Percival damn near snapped when Newt breathed a low “I’ll believe it when you stop talking and actually put your cock in me.” He grabbed for red curls, forcing Newt’s head back, rolling his hips up to drag their cocks together as long, hard ruts against him, the friction lacing up his spine, groaning in answer when Newt moans, a loud, unabashed sound, only to clap a hand over his own mouth, cheeks flooding red, the scent of him clouding Percival’s mind.

Percival dragged Newt’s hand away, pinning both slim wrists with his palm rumbling in his chest when Newt arched against him, already panting so eagerly. “Have you never done this, sweet thing? Never had something on your cock but your own greedy hand?”

Percival smirked when Newt went scarlet, chasing the flush down his throat with his mouth, fangs catching on skin and he lapped up the hint of blood, moaning darkly in his throat, the claws at Newt’s ass digging deep, gripping fabric and shredding his trousers, leaving a lovely hole for that round ass of his to take his cock.

“ _Tell me_ , tell me how I’m the only one to have you like this.” He bit sharply at Newt’s throat, a warning thing and Newt bucked, crying out, his pulse pounding and fuck it’s all Percival could hear, Newt’s sounds and his heartbeat, a need in him to drink and take and have Newt entirely.

“You’re the only one, I’ve had no one inside me but you, only toys, I promise only toys. Please. Please Percival!” Newt bared his throat and - as Percival retracted his claws, slicking up his fingers with the lingering magic he had now, circling Newt’s rim just to make him whimper - rocked down greedily onto him, biting hard enough at his own pretty mouth to smear red on it. Fuck, who was he to say no to that?

He sunk two fingers into Newt at the same time as he buried his fangs in his throat and oh Holy Ghosts, Newt bursted over his tongue, a slick heat. It’s everything he imagined and more and he felt alive with it, snarling dangerously in his throat as Newt’s jips jump, sobbing his name as he cum between them, a messy, eager little thing.

Percival swallowed heavily before dragging his tongue over his throat, closing the bite but leaving a lovely red print of teeth and he turns his head just as Newt fumbled to do the same, catching his mouth and kissing him, loving the way breath mingles with his, gasping as Percival worked open the grip of his hole, spreading him around two fingers, crooking them, watching as Newt clawed at his shoulders and back, thighs trembling even as they gripped tight to his hips.

He’s breathtaking, eyes glazed, mouth cherry red and lashes heavy, he looked high on the feeling Percival was giving him and he knew he’d love this, knew he’d love having Newt against him, under him, any way he could.

Percival added a third finger, grinding roughly into Newt’s prostate, milking him as tears gather on long lashes. Newt babbling away about how no toy ever made him feel like this, how he always hoped Percival would take to him, how he wanted for so long.

He licked over a fang, moaning when Newt pushed shaking hands between them, fighting to get Percival’s trousers undone, fighting to free his cock. Percival rocked his hands up into the feeling, the way long fingers finally pulled him out and curled around the thick base, breath shuddering.

“You’re so big, Merlin Percival you - I need you inside, I need you inside me now.” Percival maked a wrecked sound as Newt rode his fingers, lips in a pretty O shape, eyes shut, tongue dragging over his lower lip and the vampire watched the movement helplessly.

“Mate me.” The words were a whisper and black eyes flare, slamming three fingers into him and making Newt damn near scream, tears falling over his lashes, he didn't even notice that there’s more strength to him than human, that Newt had bruises on him now, on his thighs and hips and ass.

But when he did, vanishing Newt’s scraps of clothes to see all of him, he rumbled his approval, fucking his hips up into Newt’s grip, enjoying keeping him cumming, prolonging his orgasm and forcing him into another, then another as Newt writhes against him, thrashing and choking on his sounds, entire body trembling with it now.

Newt went pliant after another, sucking in air and Percival deemed him ready, that knot in his stomach tightening, his cock dripping down, slicking Newt’s fingers as they stroke him. He wanted to fuck Newt so thoroughly that no one would ever fill him again.

“You’re  _mine_ , I don’t care what happens after, I don’t care what I become. You’re mine, all of you, and I’m going to make sure you remember it.” Percival purred the words, caught up in all that was the man before him, his sweet sunshine he’d never been brave enough to step into before.

Newt curled one hand in Percival’s hair, the other bruising on his shoulder and as Percival finally gripped his ass with both hands, holding him open and dragging his cock between his cheeks he took a moment to look him over, taking in the scars, the freckles, the pink blush on skin. If only he’d said something sooner.

He thrusted inside then, burying himself to the hilt, forcing open Newt’s rim wide around him, groaning when the wizard clenched up, worked his cock like he’s made for it, body jerking with every thrust Percival delivered, every “ _oh, oh, oh_ ” urging Percival on, pushing them both higher.

“Stay with me-” Percival made a rough sound and Newt all but clung to him as he fucked him, smearing kisses over Percival’s jaw, looking so beautiful in his ruin. “-In my case, come with me, stay with me, let me help.”

Percival couldn’t, he couldn’t-

“Let me love you like you deserve.”

The words were such sweet promises in his ear and Percival pressed as deep as he could, grinding roughly into him, hard short thrusts and Newt whimpered and mewled as he neared the edge, grabbing at Percival’s biceps, shaking apart. When he cum this time it’s silent, back scratched by brick, skin bruised, body aching. Percival could smell the joy and need and hope on him and damn him but it filled him to, made him think maybe Newt could help, maybe he had a chance.

Percival followed after, giving a broken moan of Newt’s name, cum flooding him, dripping obscenely from a puffy rim as Newt slowly slid down the wall as Percival helped him stand, the wizard clearly trying to remember how to breath.

He pulled Newt close, held him up, keeping him to his chest, for a moment he swore he heard his heart beating again.

“Please come with me, Percival.”

The vampire swallowed, quiet for a moment, studying the brickwork of the wall, trying to think of a reason he shouldn’t but his mind was only stuck on one thing.

“You could really love me like this?”

Newt pulled back, such gentle hands cupping his cheeks, turning him to face him, that soft voice fond now and it left Percival reeling but so fucking happy, stupidly happy.

“You’re still you, Percival, just with extra to you. Percival, you fled when you feared yourself, you isolated and condemned yourself rather than hurt other people. You haven’t drained and killed, you haven’t done anything a Monster would do. You’re still Percival Graves, the man I loved you in secret for years, the man I still love, the man I know I always will love. Come with me, we can figure this out together.”

Newts hand dropped, reaching to curl his fingers so slowly with Percival’s and as Newt’s magic dressed them, the wizard picked up his case, giving him one last, tentative look - Percival nodded, tightening their grip on each other.

The familiar tug of apparation felt different now, everything is different, but he thought-  perhaps different didn’t have to mean the end of who he was, perhaps it could be the beginning. It won't be easy, but as he looked to Newt’s smile, as Theseus tackled him to the ground, he knew he wouldn’t have to be alone, different or not.


End file.
